


Heads... Or Tails...?

by Anari



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Hardcore, Lemon, M/M, Mom Ignis, Smut, blowjob, cute noctis, cute prompto, game, sassy Gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anari/pseuds/Anari
Summary: When a late night game of kings night gets boring, a new game takes it's place.





	Heads... Or Tails...?

The beauty outside of Insomnia's walls was breathtaking, and could almost beat the most beautiful maiden in the entire world. However, in Noct's opinion, his best friend could beat that maiden in terms of beauty, smarts, and hell.... everything.

He caught himself once again starring at the excited blonde as he glanced around the open field of trees, lakes, and unknowns. He reminded him of Umbra when he was just a pup. He smiled, resting his head on his hand. This was usually his go to move when on long car trips, and when he wasn't in the mood to nap. The plan for the day was to see how far they would be able to drive before dusk settled in and they would need to find a place to crash. Given with the most recently tough battles, Prompto and Noctis begged Ignis for a night in a hotel instead of a rusty trailer or the hard rock underneath their tent. As much as they loved camping, they still wanted to keep some of their city habits, that being sleeping in a soft bed. Without much protest, Ignis agreed to keep his eyes out for a small town with a motel on their drive. 

The sun was just setting above the trees; the ungodly heat of the day slowly beginning to cool down and a more intimate breeze washed over the Regalia as Ignis picked up the pace in finding a town, so they would not once again, have to spend another night hearing the groans of nearby daemons or the prince and his sidekick's complaints.

Noctis, not really paying attention to his surroundings, was bored with waiting, and was trying to entertain himself. Not finding much pleasure in King's Knight, he ended up starring at his favorite blonde once again. Sorry Luna.

With the blonde finally settling down and browsing through his recent photos, as well as snapping a few more, Noctis smiles as a sudden idea pops in his head to help cease his boredom.

He rummages through his pockets, hoping he still had some sort of Gil in there. To his luck, he pulls out a coin, smiling at it as he flips it and stores it for later.

He noticeably yawns, stretching in his seat and groaning loudly, catching the attention of friends.

"We'll arrive shortly Noct. Can you please try to wait until then?" Ignis nearly sighs.

"s'not that" Noct grins, crossing his arms.

Prompto smirks, putting his camera down as he seems to be having more fun listening to the current conversation.

"Bored your highness?" Gladio huffs out, seeming annoyed before the prince is able to answer.

Noctis glares at Gladio as he smirks behind his book. 

He hates that nickname.

"Well we have been in the car most of the day." Prompto chimes in, backing his friend up from Gladio's harsh tone.

Noct looks over at Prompto, somewhat surprised at his input. Without thinking much of Noct's glance, Prompto smiles in return, giving him the secret 'i've got your back!' look.

Warmly smiling back at the blonde, he finds himself thinking of the many reasons as to why he was his favorite person. Zoning through the rest of the ride and only responding with grunts as the others tried to make sure he wasn't asleep, Noct patient awaited for the right time in introducing his game to his best buddy.

After parking the Regalia and stopping at the nearest Crow's Nest for dinner, the gang heads back to the motel Ignis was able to secure rooms for. Although they were unable to obtain the biggest room for all of them to share, much to Ignis's dislike, they all were just happy to be alive and sleeping in soft beds for the night.

It was obvious that Noctis and Prompto would be sharing a room, so this made Noct's plan even easier as he would have no problem luring the blonde to a secluded room without a suspicious gaze from Gladio or Ignis.

Once the boys finished their shower, they were sitting around playing King's Knight, the unwind and release some of the stress from the days events. Noct couldn't help but smile every time Prompto cheered as he won a duel or got a rare item he needed for upgrades. After a while, they began to get bored of similar bosses and quest and decided to just lie together and stare at the ceiling, talking about plans for tomorrow or past memories they both shared.

Not feeling tired in the slightest, Noctis sat up and looked towards his crush.

"Hey, if you're not too tired, i have a game we can play together."

"What kind of game is it?" Prompto asks, curious at the sudden interest of entertainment.

"It's one i made up." Noct smirks.

"Well, how do you play it?"

"It's simple really. We flip a coin, and whatever it lands on, we do that." Noct smiles at him as he flips the coin.

Prompto blushes, unsure as to what Noct means or really how to play this game. Thinking to himself, he deduced that it was some sick prank Noct was trying to play on him.

"Cut it out dude! That's such a weird game for a joke." Prompto playfully slaps his arm.

Noct stares for a moment, not realizing that he could have worded the rules better. Did he fuck up his chance?

Tossing the coin back into his pocket, Noctis pins Prompto to the bed, holding his hand tightly above his head.

To his surprise the blonde did not freak out as badly as he thought he was going to. He smirks as he sees the small blush creeping up the blonde's neck. Satisfied to get this kind of reaction out of him, he presses further into Prompto.

The blonde squeaked in surprise, realizing that his long admired hunk was pinning him down on a hotel bed.

"Why don't you want to play my game?" Noct purrs out, tugging at Prompto's heartstrings.

The blonde gulps loudly, unsure if he is willing to confess at this moment, or to just play it cool and lose this chance forever.

"It just sounded.... sensual is all and... i wasn't sure why you would want to play that kind of game with me..." Prompto mumbled out, loud enough for only Noct to hear.

Noct releases a low chuckle, smiling a toothy grin down at the blonde's clueless attitude.

"Because i love you, Prom." He murmurs out, catching the blonde off guard.

Crystal-like tears formed in Prompto's vibrant blue eyes, begging to be realized as his heart was lifted a heavy burden.

Hearing the soft sobs escape from his lover's mouth lulled Noctis into planting a soft an tender kiss on his wet cheeks, hoping to convey to the blonde that he was honest and telling him the truth.

"There's no need to cry..." He softly whispers out, trying to comfort him. Comfort wasn't always his best quality, but he was willing to work with it for Prompto's sake.

"I-it's not that." He whimpered. "I'm just surprised and glad and confused and just.... happy."

Noct took him into his arms, rubbing his back as he gripped onto his shirt and ran through the rest of his crying process before he settled down.

Now sitting in his lap, Prompto was able to fully process his words, as well as his response.

"I love you too Noct. I have for such a long time now, but i never thought i was good enough for you."

Noct breathed in his scent, calming instantly as he laced their fingers together.

"You think such silly things some times." He coos, receiving a small chuckle out of the shorter. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiles at their enclosed hands, reminiscing all the good times they shared.

They sit in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company and letting their heartfelt words soak into their minds, heart, and soul.

After a while however, Prompto begins to chirp back up again and is riled up with the new excitement of having his best friend as his one and only partner.

Wrapping his arms around Noct's neck, he proceeded to give his mate his first kiss. The kiss was tender and definitely lacking skills but, they didn't mind. It was certainly not their last kiss, and over time they would be able to practice. Or how Noct thought, their skills would significantly improve before the end of the night.

He pulled away from the kiss first, heaving a thoughtful sigh as he wanted to do so much more to the red and plump lips the blonde was oh so generously displaying to him.

"So about my game?" He teases, causing a small groan and smile out of the blonde.

"Aw hell, why not. But i get to flip the coin first!" Prompto chimes in, determined not to be the first to succumb to all of Noct's made-up rules of his precious game.

"Fair enough." Noct states, searching for the coin he threw aside. Once the coin was found, he generously place it in Prompto's hand, giving him a smirk before moving away to give him some room.

"So what do we do when it lands on a certain side?" Prompto asks, taking the coin between two fingers, holding it up to inspect both sides.

Noct stares at the coin for a moment, trying to muster up the main goal of his created game.

"Well, obviously the side of the coin is going to tell us where to start." He remarks, earning a nod from the blonde across from him.

"I get that but, how do we decide what to do?" He asks him, flustered.

Noctis smirks, hearing the hesitation and nervousness in his voice. He swiftly moves over to the blonde, nearly knocking him onto his back once again. Holding him in place, he moves towards his ear, blowing gently into it as he tries to whisper in a husky voice.

"That's for you to decide." 

His voice must have been efficient enough to cause the blonde under him to shudder in anticipation as well as release a strange but alluring noise from the back of his throat.

Satisfied with his impression left on the blonde, he moves away, awaiting for him to flip the coin and see the results.

Prompto gulps, returning to his normal stance and placing the coin on his thumb. The flicks it in the air, his sharp eye catching it between his palms as it falls a little further than where it launched.

He looks to Noct for confirmation, receiving a slight nod as they both prepare for the outcome.

Prompto slowly moves his hand away from the other, preparing himself mentally as to what he would have to improvise in order to follow the coin's choice.

To somewhat of his relief, the coin chose heads. Sighing to himself, he releases the coin back on the bed, away from the danger zone.

He looks to Noct, folding his hands in his go-to nervous stance, and awaits for any commentary he might have.

"Need a moment to think?" He asks, tilting his head slightly, seeming to get a better view on Prompto's flushed face.

He shakes his head, already seeming to have an idea as to what he would do. He scoots closer to Noct, grabbing his hand in the process. Once settled in a position, he looks up to meet his gaze, Prompto's more solemn and worried than Noct's awaiting and interested look.

"What's wrong?" Noct asks, placing his hand on the opposing's cheek. Pulling him up to meet his gaze, he finds the blush to even redder and almost covering the sweet freckles adorned across his face.

"I-Is there a limit? To what i can do?" Prompto asks Noct nervously, finding himself fondling the corners of Noct's shirt.

With a kiss to the forehead, Noct chuckles and brings Prompto into a tight embrace. "We've known each other since highschool, there is nothing you can physically do to make me change my outlook on you Prompto. You can do whatever you like. I'm Yours." 

Prompto could feel the tears forming again, allowing only one to slide down his cheek. He couldn't believe the words and emotions Noct was expressing to him, and how much he needed and wanted this in his life.

He sits up straight once again, pulling out of Noct's embrace and looking him dead in the eye. "Ok! Better buckle up then, Prince." He smirks at the last word, earning a groan and an eye-roll from his beloved.

Once Noctis was done with his personal loathing of the cursed nickname, he was lured into a passionate kiss. Instead of mashing lips together, Prompto tried desperately to make this kiss something more, unlike the once they shared before. He was almost clueless when it came to this kind of thing and had no experience, but that didn't stop him from having wet dreams about Noct in the past. Boy those were rough times. Prompto had almost forgotten about them entirely until this day and when Noct decided to invite him to play his stupid game. Well... i guess it's not that bad of a game so far...

He slid his hands carefully under Noct's shirt, earning a hum of approval from him as he tried to take over the kiss. Without seeming to care what was going on with his mouth, Prompto allowed him to do so, finding that it was much easier for him to focus on his true goal. He pushed his shirt up far enough to where they had to break their kissing and remove the article before continuing. They were both really starting to get into this, finding new things about the other's body, such as Noct being ticklish on certain spots on his side.

Prompto still had a mission though, and he wasn't about to lose himself from just a few touches and a deepening kiss. He pulled away from Noct, both panting more than usual. They were both riled up, and it was no surprise that either of them had an erection hidden away in their pants.

Noct was dazed, missing the intense amount of kissing they had just commenced. Hoping his flip of the coin would inspire him to do something just as alluring as what Prompto committed, he began to search for the item before feeling a cold breeze on his groin.

He glanced down, seeing his legs spread apart evenly, and a head full of blonde hair nestled on one of his inner thighs. He inwardly groan seeing the sight, as well as getting the full idea of Prompto's plan. He huffed slightly, leaning his weight back on his hands, waiting for the blonde to continue in his motions.

Prompto stared at his length, never really realizing how much they have grown throughout the years. He surely wasn't the biggest out there but, he wasn't exactly normal size either. He gulped, reassuring himself that he was the one who came up with this idea. (Thanks to the memory of a wet dream he had months, maybe years ago).

He sat up and away from his thigh, but low enough to hover over the sensitive organ. He watched as it twitch with every warm breath he let out of his mouth. He realized he was starring too much and looked up at Noct, partially for reassurance, partially for curiosity.

Noct was heaving in breaths faster than when he caught a big fish and about had a panic attack. Prompto could tell he was ready for this, he was awaiting this. He wasn't about the let his lover down, not after going this far.

He turned his head back to the now leaking organ and moved some of his bangs out of his face. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before finally moving his head down, enclosing the hard genital in his mouth.

"Oh...! Gods..." Noct moans out, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, relishing in the pleasure and warmth Prompto's mouth provided for him. He gripped on to the sheets, holding back the urge to thrust into that heavenly mouth.

Prompto began his work, nuzzling his jaw to find the best way to take more of his length in without hurting his throat. Once he began to get the hang of it, he slowly pushed his head down, taking his leaking tip to the back of his throat. He nearly groan, feeling the member twitch uncontrollably in his mouth. The vibrations from his groan made the sensations for Noct feel even better as his body visibly shuddered and he raised his hips to thrust slightly in that rich heat. Feeling him begin to thrust, Prompto prepared himself better to take the force of Noct's thrusts as well as control his breathing better. 

He glanced up at Noct, giving him the ok to continue his thrusts. Noct was hesitant at first, but was unable to control himself any further with Prompto's teasing as he's hum with his cock so deep in his throat.

"Fuck...!" He hissed out, grabbing Prompto's head and a fistful of hair. He began to thrust, Prompto allowing him to take full control. That didn't mean he was able to stop the moans and groans out of Prompto's throat. He couldn't help himself, he was only able to dream of this at some point in his life. Now that he knew he was able to pleasure his prince, he couldn't help but express how happy this made him and how much pleasure he was receiving in being able to help satisfy his beloved's needs.

With the constant vibration of his throat and the bliss look Prompto had displayed on his face, Noctis was unable to keep up for much more, mercifully shoving his cock down his throat and hissing out his name every time he'd hear Prompto's moans get louder.

Faltering slightly in his thrust for a brief moment, he tried to catch his breath, causing a confused look out of the heaven-dazed Prompto below him. He smirked at this look, finding nothing more sexier than that specific look. Well that was the only one he's seen so far. He'd be sure to get pictures later.

"Sorry baby, i'm almost there ok?" He cooed out, a hint of concern in his voice for Prompto's poor throat.

Prompto shuddered at this comment, closing his eyes and whimpering out for Noct to continue, desperately trying to make him reach his peak.

Without faltering much longer, Noct started once again. This time however, his passion got the best of him. Although he was still concerned whether or not he was injuring his partner, he couldn't slow down his speed. Feeling the heat pool in his stomach, he cracked his eyes open, watching as Prompto happily swallowed his cock with each thrust. He shuddered on last time, thrusting his hips harshly to where the base was at his lips. He couldn't hold it long enough to take it out, releasing his load inside of Prompto's mouth before carefully taking it out and finishing his euphoric pleasure with a few pumps.

Prompto groaned, feeling the hot seed slide down his throat, opening his mouth wide so Noct could properly dispose of all of it. This feeling itself nearly made him come in his pants, and Prompto realized he never once touched himself throughout the whole process.

He lingered in swallowing his seed, wanting the taste and feeling to remain in his buds as well as be implanted in his brain. Before he was able to swallow all of it though, Noct grabbed his chin tilting it up to his face. He somewhat glared at him briefly before realizing that Prompto didn't mind that he came in his mouth at all. Noct pushed in jaw open, forcing Prompto to open his mouth and reveal the leftover seed that he wasn't able to swallow yet. The image made Noct shiver, releasing his mouth and hiding his face behind a major blush. How could his sweet sunshine be such a fucking tease?

Prompto finished his business, wiping his mouth and testing his voice to see if he was still able to talk correctly. To his surprise it remain fairly normal, besides the dull pain and slight rasp when he talked. He crawled over to Noct with the coin in his hand. He was definitely in the mood now, and by the looks of it, Noct was willing to go again. Sadly, it was not Prompto's turn, and he could therefore not pick what he wanted to do next.

Passing on the coin to Noct, as well a kiss on the cheek, Prompto awaited the best he could. He couldn't wait to get his erection free and taken care of. If he had to, he would ditch the game and take care of things himself, but he was really hoping that Noct would get with the idea and ravish him.

Noct glanced at Prompto, seeing him more than ready for anything. With this in mind he flipped the coin, praying to any god he could think of at the moment that he would land on tails. He was ready to take what belonged to him. They both gulped in anticipation, awaiting to see what the coin chose for them. Noct catches the coin, glancing at Prompto before he placed it flat against his palm. The both stared at the coin, processing its destined opinion for the next form of approach. The gods must really approve of their relationship, they both thought.

Noctis smiled up at his partner, earning an earnest one back. "Are you willing to go through this with me? Once we go all the way there is no going back." Noct informs his dazzled-eyed blonde.

Prompto nods happily, grabbing Noct's hand as he smiles tilting his head to the side. "I'm willing to do anything with you Noct, I love you!" 

Noct smiles, looking down at the coin resting in his hand. He nods to it, giving whatever god that blessed this coin a sign of thanks and appreciation. Once he finishes his thanks, he tossing the coin away, sure he'll find it somewhere later.

Crawling back to Prompto, he pushes him to the head of the bed, capturing his lips in a newfound kiss. Noctis was practically laying on Prompto, thankfully not squishing him, but at this angle they were both able to feel just exactly how aroused each of them were. Grinding softly into Prompto, Noctis began to trail his heated nips and kisses down his throat, earning soft mewls from the smaller boy. Realizing Prompto still had all his clothes on, Noctis set out to rid him of the unwanted clothing and bath in all of his lover's glory. 

Finally slipping the last pair of clothing off of both of them, they began their heated kisses again, finding a new rhythm in both grinding and touching. Each spot they touched burned with desire, causing both of them to get even more riled up as they tried to become as close as humanly possible. Taking a break to catch their breath and prepare each other for the night of their life, Prompto found himself staring at the raven-haired man hovered over him. Smiling as he sees him struggle with the only lubrication they were able to improvise with: a potion.

He chuckles to himself, waiting patiently for Noct to find his ground and hurry along the process. He makes himself comfortable, glad they begged Ignis for an actual bed than doing this inside the tent. Prompto stopped suddenly, linking all of the actions throughout the day together. He looks at Noct, who at this time was lubrication his hardening cock before moving on to Prompto.

"Hey Noct?" Prompto shyly ask?

He replies him somewhat of a grunt, looking up at him and stopping his hands from his work. "What's up?"

"Did.... Did you have this all planned out?" He asks.

Noct stares at him for a minute, thinking back on what exactly his was trying to do before. "Yes and No?" he replies.

Prompto scoffs. "What's that supposed to me?"

Noctis goes to rub the back of his matted hair, seeming suddenly embarrassed. "I didn't think about confessing to you until i came up with the game idea."

Prompto sits silently, before he busts out into laughter and causes Noct's face to heat up again. "That's beautiful dude!"

"S-shut up..."

Prompto continues laughing as Noct places himself back upon him and spreads his legs apart.

"Will you hush and concentrate?" Noct asks him, trying to move past the fact that Prompto probably thinks he's a loser when it comes to romance. 

"Yeah." He simply replies, wrapping his arms around his neck, bringing him in for a soft kiss.

They both smile at each other, giving the approval to continue on. Noct slides back to a sitting up pose, coating his fingers in the liquid of the potion, hoping the consistency is thick enough to stick to his fingers and not make a mess. To his luck, that continues to be building up throughout the events of this night, it was able to stay on his fingers as he moved them to Prompto's opening. Although none of them have done this before and were fairly clueless of the procedure, they both had enough information to bring pleasure to the other. Noct was somewhat thankful that they were both men, that way they both knew, in general, the spots that felt the best. However, this was uncharted territory for both of them. All they knew, was that this was the place where it all took place, and that they would have to take this all by ear.

Prompto gulped nervously, feeling Noct's sticky hands feel around for his hole. It was an odd sensation, somewhat tingly and fairly arousing, but otherwise just weird and unusual. After finding his place, Noct rubbed the puckered hole, hopping to tease it into loosening and feeling more comfortable with his touch. Without seeming to get much further, he slowly began to push a finger inside of his mate, watch each of Prompto's moves and sounds carefully.

It wasn't so bad at first. There wasn't really any pain, and Prompto was able to stay relaxed through the first thrusts of the one finger. It was when Noct decided to add a second when it began to get more painful and uncomfortable having a foreign object pushed inside of him. He whimpered and tensed as Noct continued to push his finger in. He was almost all the way in, although he heard Prompto's soft pleas of discomfort, he continued to press further. Once he had both fingers pressed in, he slowly pulled them out, pressing them back in just as quickly.

After a few of these thrusts, Prompto began to become dull to the stingy pain. Noct was able to find his prostrate many times, and was able to help him begin a build in pressure at the base of his groin. Removing his fingers, he pumped his cock a few more times before positioning himself.

He started down at Prompto, a coat of sweat covering his forehead and chest, making him shine just a bit more in the moonlight. He breathed out, smiling passionately at his lover.

"You look stunning Prom." He mutters out, drowned in the gaze Prompto was giving him.

Prompto blushed, not willing to respond to him at the moment, and only wanting Noctis to take him.

He pulled Noctis towards him, bringing him into another passionate kiss. Seeing this as a distraction, Noct took this time to push into him.

They both had to break their heated kiss. Prompto groaned and hissed at the pain of feeling Noctis stretch his ass out as he entered him. Realizing this, he tensed up and caused Noct to hiss at him and stop in his tracks.

"Fuck Prom, You've... guh...! Gotta relax!" he growled out, sending shivers down Prompto's back.

Once he was finally able to calm Prompto down and lure him into relaxing again, he debated his choices on how to progress the quickest, but yet the safest.

Feeling a hand on his cheek, he glances at Prompto beneath him, seeing all the honesty and trust in his eyes. Feeling like a defeated man, he does what his groin told him to do and thrust straight into him, hitting his prostrate head on.

Prompto gasped at the sudden entry, arching his back off of the bed and trying to control his shudders as he feels the head of Noct's cock rub against his sensitive nerves. 

They both groan at the hot and and tight feeling of having each other be bonded to each other. Once coming down from a small high, they both begin the chuckle, finding joy in the fact that they have made it this far in once single night.

Without waiting long though, Noctis got back on track and began to find a steady rhythm that stimulates both of their growing erections. Each moan spoken by the other, drove them into putting more of their effort into creating the best moment and creative the most pleasure they would be able to feel as a bonded couple.

Now set into a frantic pace of thrusting and with Prompto on his back, clawing at Noct's back and leaving scratches, they found each other again in a sloppy kiss. Every inch of Prompto was Noct's, each hickey and bite mark was his to cherish. 

With the thrust becoming to quickly and harsh for them to be able to kiss properly, they were able to manage holding each other in a tight embrace as they closed to the end of their pleasureful adventure. Noct's face rested in the crook of Prompto's neck, once again leaving more bites and kisses along already tender flesh. Prompto held him close, one hand holding his back, and the other rested on his head, gripping and tugging at his hair every time we would hit a sensitive spot.

"Augh fuck! I'm close Prom..." Noct nearly begged out, managing to look at Prompto's face.

Prompto was unable to speak words, only conveying his words with different sounds that slipped out of his sore and dry throat. Even without these sounds, Noctis was able to tell that Prompto was in the situation as he was.

Focusing all of his strength on his thrusts, Noctis continuously thrusts into Prompto's prostrate while pumping his cock. Without giving much care as to who heard their moans at this point, than intertwined their fingers as they rode out their climax, thrusting a few times after to not lose the so desired feeling. Once they were able to catch their breath and compose their tired limbs, Noctis collapsed on Prompto.

Although Prompto was hot and sticky like Noct, he didn't mind the company. Also considering that he didn't feel like talking and ruining the moment.

The snuggled into each other, now feeling their body beg for the lost energy they spent most of the afternoon using. Without a word, they both were convinced that clean-up could wait til morning and that sleep was the best thing for them now. If they woke up late, Ignis would have a fit.

But none of that mattered now. What did matter was that they were together, and happier than ever.

Before they both were able to fall asleep in each other's arms, Prompto leaned into Noct's ear, grabbing his attention. Noctis perked up, listening for the soft and sweet tone of Prompto's voice that always put him in a better mood.

"Best game ever." Prompto whispered out, a smirk glued into that sentence.

He pulled back, going back to rest in his rightful spot. Noctis smiled at him as he snuggled up and sighed with contentment.

He thought to himself, smiling up at the ceiling before he too drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

'Yeah. It is.'

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for some parts towards the end of the story, they were a bit rushed and I feel like i was unable to explain in detail the smutty part. If you'd like me to go back and rework that certain part please ask ^^.


End file.
